1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid, an ink jet type recording head is known in which piezoelectric elements (actuator devices) are provided on one surface side of a flow channel formation substrate provided with pressure chambers that communicate with nozzles, and which discharges ink droplets from the nozzles by fluctuating pressures in the pressure chambers based on the displacement of the piezoelectric elements. In an ink jet type recording apparatus on which such an ink jet type recording head is mounted, an image is formed by discharging ink to a recording medium and permeating the recording medium with the ink. In this case, when the recording medium absorbs ink, a portion which absorbs the ink expands and is floated, and thus unevenness occurs around the portion. If such unevenness occurs, the distance between the liquid ejecting surface of the recording head and the recording medium changes, and thus it is difficult for the ink jet type recording apparatus to acquire desired printing properties.
In order to reduce the unevenness, it is known that a suction fan is provided in a platen on which the recording medium is placed and the recording medium is adsorbed onto the platen by driving the suction fan.
According to an invention which is disclosed in JP-A-2002-127515 (claim 1 and the like), when a recording medium is adsorbed onto a platen, it is possible to cause the recording medium to be flat, and thus it is possible to suppress the deterioration of printing properties due to the occurrence of unevenness on the recording medium. However, in such an ink jet type recording apparatus, friction force increases due to suction, and thus there is a case in which it is difficult to transport the recording medium. In this case, there is a case in which it is difficult to acquire desired printing properties.